Kiseki No Sedai Level: Real Life
by Error 158
Summary: Une série de drabbles sur les personnages de KnB, sur tout, rien, les choses les plus gênantes comme les plus banales. /Character x Reader/ Demandes de situations acceptés ! Profitez-en!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je suis sincèrement désolé de n'avoir pas publié la suite de "La lumière bleu". Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer à écrire malheureusement. J'ai beaucoup d'idées mais le temps me manque. Et c'est pour ça que, pour ne pas trop vous tenir en halène, je posterai quelques drabbles ( Headcannons) de temps en temps. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre patience, et de votre attention à mes écris, ça me fais chaud au coeur !

Aussi, merci à Nana Umi, JuriiGothic et Grwn, mes plus fidèles admiratrices (et que j'admire aussi pareillement) pour votre soutien et vos reviews !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drabble numéro 1, situation numéro une:<strong>

**_Leurs premières fois ? (Génération des miracles, Kagami Taïga)_**

**_Kuroko Tetsuya _**: Il agit calmement... Enfin, il essayait, car il n'était pas calme du tout. Il se demandait continuellement que faire, et comment faire. Il en tremblait presque. Il n'a pas voulu compliquer encore plus les choses, donc il préféra foncer. Il finit par s'endormir dans vos bras comme un petit enfant à qui l'on a raconté une histoire.

Réellement trop mignon.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kise Ryouta<strong>_ : Il était nerveux, mais vraiment excité. Il frémissait sous les nouvelles sensations, et s'est tordu à chaque contact avec votre peau. Ce fut... Comment dire... Rapide... Très rapide! Sa partie préférée fut celle quand il vous cajolait et vous caressait après vos ébats. Vous vous êtes endormie pendant ses douces caresses.

Après l'effort, le réconfort.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Midorima Shintarou<strong>_ : il était rouge. Rouge comme une tomate. Il était sur vous, essayant d'adapter son membre dans votre intimité. Il avait beau avoir lu, lu et relu plusieurs livres sur le sexe, mais, pour lui, la situation était trop réelle pour se rappeler ce qu'il a appris. «Détends-toi, Shintarou-kun» Vous lui aviez dit haletante. À la fin, il l'a juste laissé tomber les études et est devenu lui-même. Sexy, mignon et maladroit.

Qu'es ce qu'on l'aime notre quatre-yeux !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Aomine Daiki<strong>_ : Comme tout petit pervers et narcissique qui se respecte, il était si concentré qu'il a saigné du nez. Le temps de le calmer fût long, donc vous deux aviez été obligés de vous arrêter. Vous étiez vraiment fâchée sur le coup, et lui rouge et plein de honte. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se souvient comment vous vous êtes occupé de lui après ce moment de pur mutisme, il sourit nostalgiquement... Puis perversement.

Irrécupérable.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Murasakibara Atsushi<span>_** : Il était très calme, après les instructions que vous lui avez données. Il trouvait cela très agréable, parce qu'il était couché sur le lit et vous laissez faire tout le travail. Cependant, lors de la montée d'adrénaline de vous deux, il prit les choses en main. Il fût étonné de se sentir bien et béat lors de l'acte. D'après ces paroles c'est «Doux comme un marshmallow et piquant comme les Pucho à la fin.» Après cela, il senti ses yeux se fermer, puis il finit par dormir en vous serrant dans vos bras.

Un vrai nounours !

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Akashi Seijuuro<span>_** : Tout le monde pense qu'il a TOUT sous contrôle... Il pense qu'il a tout sous contrôle. Sauf vous. Il fût insolent. A chaque fois que vous bougiez, il vous tenez. Juste pour réfléchir et vous admirer. Vous en avez eu marre. Donc vous l'avez poussé sur le matelas confortable, et fait les choses à votre façon. Malgré que ses gémissements soient discrets, lors du moment fatidique, il ne put se retenir. Chose faite, il vous plaqua sur le matelas, vous regarda en chien de faïence. «Ne le dit JAMAIS à personne... Jamais.» Puis il vous embrasse fougueusement, et vous prends dans ces bras. Il vous caresse la tête et vous souhaite bonne nuit. Vous l'embrassez chastement sur les lèvres et vous tombez dans les bras de Morphée.

Un dieu absolu de rien du tout oui !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kagami Taïga<strong> _: Ça a été très long. Il l'a mis deux heures, parce que vous avez passés la première heure à rougir, à vous taquiner et à rire dans l'embarras. Mais quand l'ambiance et devenue plus torride, tout était plus facile pour lui. Il était complètement dans son élément. Atrocement sexy. Une vraie bête. L'odeur de transpiration et de luxure flottait encore dans l'air le lendemain. Même après vos ébats, il fût un ange : câlins, caresses, et bisous étaient les bienvenues.

L'homme parfait n'est pas une légende jeunes gens !

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu, c'est la première fois que j'en fais, donc c'est quelque chose à laquelle je dois m'habituer. N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ce serai formidable ! Merci de votre lecture !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que je publie vite mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu le temps d'écrire un deuxième drabble pour vous! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture ! Et merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyées des reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble numéro 2, situation numéro deux :<strong>

**_En avoir envie, mais vous êtes chez ses parents et ils sont encore éveillés !_**

**_(Génération des Miracles)._**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya <strong>: Tout se passait bien pour le moment, puisqu'il vit avec sa grand-mère, qui, au fil du temps a perdu l'audition. Quelques petits gémissements légers se font entendre dans la chambre du bleu. Il agit beaucoup plus calmement et plus silencieusement que sa première fois. Il est rentré encore une fois en vous, et vous regarde dans les yeux. Il met sa main sur votre bouche. « _-chan... » Essayant de vous retenir de gémir autant que possible. «Ce serait horrible si elle nous entend...»

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryouta :<strong> Le fait qu'ils soient toujours éveillés l'excite beaucoup. Et sachant que l'entente même d'un faible son trahirait vous deux, cela le rend complètement fou. Vous libérez un gémissement faible d'un air impuissant sur ses coups de rein à répétition, et, il met son index sur vos lèvres. « _-cchi...» Lui aussi se retient le plus possible, à juste l'entendre parler, sa voix est rauque, et quelques spasmes se ressentent de ses cordes vocales. «S'il te plaît, soit une bonne fille, et reste silencieuse... » Vous voulez le mettre au défi. Mais il glissa un de ces doigts à l'intérieur de votre bouche avant quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintarou :<strong> Son visage est loin du vôtre. Il vous tenez par les hanches, histoire que vous soyez soutenue, collée au mur par votre dos. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de la situation, mais aussi parce qu'il rougit toujours quand vous couchez ensembles. Au départ, vous ne deviez pas le faire, car cela le gênait réellement trop et que ses petites sœurs pouvaient rentrez à n'importe quel moment dans sa chambre. Et c'est bien pour ça que vous vous êtes retrouvés dans la buanderie de la famille Midorima à vous empêcher de rigoler et de gémir vis-à-vis de son comportement sexy est maladroit. Il a fini par céder à vos avances, car la façon dont vous l'avez taquiné sous la table pendant le dîner de famille était juste trop pour lui. «Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'avez convaincu de le faire, _...». Il l'a chuchoté sur vos lèvres. «Mais je sais que tu adores ça... Shin-ta-rou.». Il est silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Il vous embrassa chastement, vos yeux dans les siens et rougissant «Tais-toi.»

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki :<strong> Il fût étonné de votre proposition plus qu'indécente, mais aussi vraiment heureux et excité de votre idée. Il essaye d'être calme, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être brut avec vous. Ses mouvements sont rudes, rapides et vraiment à en gémir un coup. Au moins, il essaye de rester silencieux. Il pousse en vous, tout en vous donnant de longs baisers érotiques et chauds. Mais, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il finit par vous mordre violemment le cou, suivi de multiples suçons plus voyant les uns que les autres. Atteignant la jouissance, il a fini par se cogner la tête contre la barre du lit. Vous commencez à rigoler à vous en déchirer les côtes. Faire l'amour avec Aomine, c'est toujours épique. Vous deux vous rhabillez et sortez de la chambre du bleu pour aller chercher de la glace pour son front. Croisant sa mère dans la cuisine, vous prétextez qu'il est tombé en glissant sur l'un de ces cahiers laissé en plan dans sa chambre désordonnée. La mère du bleu, finissa par l'achever par un coup de poêle sur le crâne. Quelle famille ces Aomine.

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi :<strong> Lui, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Il est toujours silencieux, et calme pendant ses ébats. Vous êtes sur lui, ses mains sur votre taille, vous regardant Faire des vas et viens langoureux et romantique. Il leva son buste vous prenant désormais par la taille, et acheva le travail silencieusement par une cadence plus rythmé. Alors, ce ne serai pas normal si un de ses parents venaient vous déranger dans votre intimité.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akashi Seijuuro :<strong> Il a (ENFIN) tout sous contrôle. Il le fait lentement, mais passionnément. Il vous regarde dans les yeux, avec cette lueur de luxure sous laquelle vous ne pouvez résister. Vos longs soupirs et vos murmures pour l'appeler par son prénom l'excite encore plus. Vos lèvres touchent un instant les siennes. «Répète-le... Encore.» Et dans cet instant, dans cette danse endiablée de vos deux corps, vous oubliez que vous deux n'êtes pas seuls, ou en tout cas éveillés dans le manoir des Akashi.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour voir si je dois corriger certaines choses ! Merci de votre lecture !<p>

Error 158.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le drabble n°3, qui, j'espère vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'hésiter pas à me demander certains sujets par message !

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble numéro 3, situation numéro 3 :<strong>

_Nue sous votre uniforme et un petit ami en manque._

_(Génération des Miracles, Kagami)._

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya <strong>: Vous vous baissez pour caresser la tête du petit Nigou, lors de l'entrainement intensif des élèves de Seirin, et une vue magnifique sur le décolleté de votre chemisier se fit voir. Seul le joueur fantôme l'aperçu, les autres trop concentrés à jouer sérieusement sous les ordres du démon Aida Riko. Vous le regardez, toute souriante, simulant l'innocence. Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi ces joues sont rouges à en faire cuire un œuf. Le dernier coup de sifflet se fit entendre et vous vous levez du banc de touche. Mais, une main vous retient l'avant-bras, et vous mena jusqu'à derrière le gymnase. Vous ressentez un choc violent au dos, signe que l'on vous a plaqué au mur. Le jeune homme, quelque peu essoufflé, vous regardait dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui vous provoqua un sourire. «Il y a un problème, Tetsuy-...» Vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de parler qu'une paire de lèvres se plaqua sur les vôtres. «A nous deux maintenant _-chan.»

* * *

><p><strong>Kise Ryouta :<strong> Vous étiez dans une des salles de classe du lycée Kaijo en compagnie du blond et de son senpai, Kasamatsu. Vous discutiez tranquillement avec les deux hommes, quand une voix se fit entendre. «Oi, Kasamatsu ! On a besoin de toi deux minutes !» Yukio s'éclipsa tout en marmonnant différents noms d'oiseaux pour le dérangement. Vous regardez la porte se fermer et tourner la tête vers le blond. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi vous souriez comme une imbécile depuis tout à l'heure. «Qu'es ce qu'il y a _-cchi ?» Vous décidez de l'embrasser vivement, passant ses mains sous son uniforme. Lui, tout en continuant à vous embrasser, fit de même. Mais là. Surprise pour Ryouta. «_-cchi... Me dis pas que... Tu n'as pas de culotte ?!» Vous rigolez et rougissez, amusée de sa réaction excessive. Mais, ses traits surpris se transformèrent en deux secondes en semi colère. «T-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à te mettre ? Tu veux que je-» Maintenant, c'était vous qui boudiez. Il vous regarde d'un air complètement perdu. Donc vous décidez de vous amuser quelques peu avec lui. Une de vos mains passa sous le caleçon du blond qui échappa un faible gémissement. Vous faites des mouvements rapides sur son membre. Mais... Juste pour lui casser les pieds, vous partez alors qu'il était presque à l'orgasme. Vous fermez la porte derrière vous tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Quelle mauvaise fille vous êtes !

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima Shintarou :<strong> Ce fut après les cours, dans la fameuse remorque que Takao conduisait tous les jours à présent. Pauvre Kazunari, c'est de l'esclavage. Et il ne se gênait pas pour se plaindre alors que vous deux êtes lovés dans la carriole en bois. «Shin-chan!» Il le dit d'une voix au bord de l'asphyxie. «Si _-chan n'était pas là, je te laisserais rentrer chez toi à pieds !» Vous soupirez, et faites un baiser chaste dans la nuque du vert, qui, lui, rougissait à vue d'œil. Juste cette sensation que vous lui faites ressentir vous rend totalement folle de lui. De son odeur. Vous décidez d'aller plus loin et essayez de le chercher. Vous lâcher un soupir à son oreille «Shintarou... J'en ai envie... Maintenant...» Le vert se braque sous vos caresses appuyées. Un ange passa. Puis, bizarrement, il se retourna vers vous. Avec un regard de... Défi ? Non. Impossible. La main bandée passa sous votre jupe. Mais s'arrêta nette. Votre culotte... «Où est-elle ?!» Takao se retourna, apparemment, Midorima avait parlé trop fort. Sous l'interrogation du noiraud, votre amant rougit de plus belle et vous rigoliez à gorge déployée. Eh bien, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine Daiki :<strong> Vous aviez faits un pari. Un sale pari. «Celui qui marque avec les yeux fermés se balade sans sous-vêtements demain !» Quelle blague ! Comment tirer les yeux fermés, alors qu'en plus vous ne pratiquez pas de basket ? Il a passé toute la journée à vous taquiner et à mettre ses mains partout. Et cela vous cassez rudement les ovaires. Pour ne pas dire les parties intimes. «Daiki, je sais que tu es frustré, mais ça t'apprendra à vouloir faire des paris ridicules...» Ah, j'ai oubliée de préciser quelque chose. Suite à votre fameux pari auquel vous avez perdu, vous avez imposé une condition qui ne plaît pas trop à votre petit ami. «Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer. Privé de sexe pendant les trois semaines à venir.» Ah... Ça lui apprendra.

* * *

><p><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi :<strong> Lui ne s'en n'était même pas rendu compte. C'est Himuro qui est venu le prévenir. Alors il décide de vous approcher et dire, sans gêne, calmement. «Muro-chin m'a dit que tu avais rien en-dessous. C'est vrai _-chin ?» Vous rougissez devant l'équipe de Yosen les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Vous acquiescez vivement. Il n'avait toujours pas compris. «Oh... D'accord.» Il met la main sur votre tête. «On se voit tout à l'heure ? Je veux acheter des Maiubo.» Il vous embrasse sur le front et repart faire le pilier sous le panier. Vous sortez du gymnase abasourdi. Mais bon, on peut le pardonner. Un mec aussi mignon et innocent, ça n'existe plus de nos jours.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi Seijuuro :<strong> Vous ne saviez pas pourquoi, mais vous sentiez qu'il le savait. Comment ? Ça, c'est autre chose. «L'entraînement est fini. Vous pouvez aller au vestiaire.» La voix solennelle du rouge résonna dans le gymnase rempli de l'équipe Rakuzan, qui, vous, enfin, essayait de vous mater en douce. C'est sûr qu'une aussi belle fille comme vous, sortir avec un mec se prenant pour un dieu à longueur de temps... Ça porte à confusion. Les joueurs partirent se changer, et Seijuuro vous rejoignit, un faible sourire aux lèvres. «Pas trop fatigué, Seijuuro-kun ?» Il vous regarda, amusé. «A quoi joues-tu, _ ? A me rendre fou ?» Ah, il avait compris. «Tout le monde a vu ton m...» Vous étiez la seule autorisée à lui donner des gifles. Mais celle-là est partie sans faire attention. Il retenu votre main et vous tira sur lui. Maintenant à califourchon sur ses hanches, Akashi ne put se retenir de passer une main sous votre jupe d'uniforme. «Depuis ce matin... J'attendais ça. Mais... Promets-moi de ne pas recommencer... Au risque de me tenter, et tu sais comment je suis... Quand l'on me cherche. Surtout de cette manière _-chan.» Oh, il épelait votre prénom d'une manière si sexy. Il commença à vous embrasser, caresser vos fesses dénudées et toucher sous votre chemise, et vous à lui caresser le torse. Sauf que. Sauf qu'il s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant les joueurs d'un œil meurtrier. Leurs corps tremblant, ils décidèrent de partir. Vous rougissez framboise, et décider de remettre votre partie de jambes en l'air à plus tard. Mais votre amant n'était pas de cet avis. «Allons dans le vestiaire d'en face, _.» Vous avez-t-il chuchoté. Et c'est d'un sourire qu'il vous porta comme une princesse jusqu'au lieu prédit.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami Taïga :<strong> Comme quelques fois après l'entraînement, vous vous retrouvez dans les vestiaires. Tous les deux. Puis, après vos ébats souvent vous allez avec lui sous les bains, vous rhabillez et repartez main dans la main. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Deux bras puissants vous entourèrent par derrière et une paire de lèvres vous embrassa le crâne d'un geste doux. «Taïga, tu es plein de sueur...» Il mit son nez dans votre cou, et, de nature très chatouilleuse, vous échapper un souffle, montrant votre amusement. Il vous embrassa la nuque. «Oi les jeunes ! On n'est pas dans une chambre ici hein ! Kagami au vestiaire !» Ah, Hyuuga. Vous étiez sur que Riko lui interdisait quoi que ce soit, même pas de vous regarder. Quel rageur celui-là. Kagami vous lâcha avec un soupir d'agacement et parti se changer. Quelques minutes après, le jeune homme ainsi que Kuroko sortirent en premier du vestiaire. «Je lui ai promis un milkshake à la vanille. Tu nous accompagne _ ?» Il vous sourit d'un air chaleureux. Vous acceptez l'invitation, sans faire d'histoires. Sur le chemin vous vous teniez la main, tout simplement par pure habitude. Arrivée au fast-food, Kuroko insiste pour prendre la commande pour que vous et sa lumière puissiez vous asseoir. La queue pour commander à première vue est... Longue. Soudain, vous sentez une main puissante vous agripper l'avant-bras et vous amener dans les sanitaires du restaurant. Plaquée au mur, deux mains baladeuses s'aventurèrent sur tout votre corps. «Tu crois que j'avais pas vu, baka ?» La voix suave de Kagami se fit entendre dans vos oreilles. Un suçon par ci. Une morsure par là. Le mélange de vos deux corps, collés contre le mur froid. Vos deux gémissements mêlés. L'orgasme. Puis, la redescente. Kagami, satisfait, sortie en vitesse et vous chuchota doucement «Rhabilles-toi comme ça une autre fois, et tu verras que je serai moins doux avec toi... _.» Et c'est à moitié décoiffée et avec votre mine rougissante à vue d'œil que le sixième joueur fantôme vous attendait à vos places habituelles, un milkshake à la vanille en main. Taïga vous donna une fessée avant de vous asseoir, vous faisant sursauter. Ah, quel mauvais garçon celui-là...

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous aura plus. Merci de votre lecture !<p>

Error 158.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir, il est 02:05 heures du matin.

Je publie, car en ce moment j'ai le temps! Et j'ai décidée de reprendre "La lumière bleu.", le nouveau chapitre est en cours d'écriture ! :)

Ces situations est une demande de Emy-nee, une de mes lectrices (merci beaucoup de me soutenir dans mon écriture!)

J'espère que cela te plaira, et que cela vous plaira aussi !

PS: N'hésitez pas à me faire des demandes sur ce que vous voulez que j'écrive ! Car je ne connais pas très bien vos goûts!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Drabble numéro 4, situation numéro quatre :<strong>

**Délires, SMS et conversations téléphoniques.**

**(Génération des Miracles, Kagami Taiga, Takao Kazunari.)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya<strong> _: Il ne vous appelle peut-être pas très souvent, mais quand cela se fait, c'est pour avoir des nouvelles de vous quand vous êtes malade, quand il a besoin de se renseigner sur quelque chose qu'il ne trouve pas, ou quand il a besoin d'affection. Car oui, notre cher sixième joueur fantôme a besoin de beaucoup d'affection :

« -_-chan ? »

« - Oui Tetsuya, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? »

« - … »

« - Tetsuya ? »

« - En fait, je voulais... Entendre ta voix. Elle m'apaise. »

Vous rougissiez à vue d'œil.

« - C'est... C'est mignon de ta part... Je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à ça... »

« - Hum... Désolé de te déranger comme ça. Tu... Veux passer à la maison ? Oba-san serait heureuse de te revoir et... »

Vous le coupez en cours de route, comprenant ses intentions.

« - Et puis aussi ça nous permettra de dormir ensemble n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce sont les seuls moments ou Kuroko rougit. Ah, comme vous l'aimiez, et qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il voulait !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kise Ryouta :<strong>_ Eternel surexcité. Il vous appelle pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Réellement tout et n'importe quoi...

« -_cchi ! Je t'appelle parce que... »

-Oh-ho-ho ! Calmes-toi Ryouta ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu sais que c'est la sixième fois que tu m'appelle alors qu'il n'est que 13 heures ?! »

-Je sais ! Mais c'est super important là ! » Vous l'entendiez sauter partout.

Vous soupirez de désespoir. C'est comme ça tous les jours depuis qu'il a obtenu votre numéro.

Vous entendez l'empressement du jeune blond à travers votre téléphone. Vous vous pincez l'arête du nez et reprenez la conversation.

« -Je t'écoute, Ryouta... »

« -Je voulais savoir si... Si Berlin est bien la capitale du... Attends je regarde...La capitale du Luxembourg c'est ça ! »

« -... »

Vous commencez à rigoler à vous en déchirer les côtes. La naïveté de votre petit-ami est réellement flagrante.

« -_-cchi ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ?! C'est pas drôle ! »

Il commence à pleurnicher sur son propre sort, et du fait que vous vous moquiez de lui.

« -Ryouta, on t'aime quand même tu sais... » Vous échapper encore une fois un rire léger de vos lèvres.

« -_-cchi ! Je vais demander à Kasamatsu-senpai ! »

« -Tu vas encore t'en prendre une. » Vous vous empêchez de rire cette fois.

« -Pourqu... »

Vous avez raccroché. Vous rigolez déjà de la claque qu'il allait prendre par son senpai à cette question complètement stupide.

Vous recevez un message cinq minutes après le coup de fil, disant :

**_De : Ryouta-kun_**

**_A : Vous_**

**_J'ai vraiment eu maaaaaal (T~T) ! _**

_**Kasamatsu-senpai a dit que je suis stupide ! Je comprends pas pourquoi ! (o**)_

Vous soupirez et faîtes un faceplant avec votre téléphone. Décidément, il ne changera jamais hein ?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Midorima Shintarou :<strong>_ Il vous appelle tous les matins pour vous raconter votre horoscope du jour.

Des fois, ça peut être barbant. Mais bon, vous l'aimez et vous profitez en même temps de la voix profonde de votre tsundere préféré aux cheveux verts.

« - Aujourd'hui, ton signe astrologique est à la troisième place. Ton article chanceux du jour est... Oi, _ tu m'écoutes ou pas ? » Il vous secoue de vos rêves.

« - Euh... Oui, désolé Shintarou-kun, je rêvasse beaucoup en ce moment... » Vous essuyez la bave coulant de votre bouche. Très féminin tout ça.

« -Tu ne m'écoutais pas-nanodayo ! Je te dis quelque chose d'important pour ta survie et... » Vous brassez les mains dans le vent, pour matériellement le calmer.

« -Shitarou-kun, ce n'est pas la fin du monde si je n'ai pas mon article chanceux ! » Vous retranscrivez une moue au téléphone et rigolez, sans voir ce qu'il y a devant vous.

Et là, le choc.

Un gros bam et un bruit sourd sifflèrent dans l'air.

Dès le matin, un magnifique lampadaire vient vous barrer la route et vous avez décidé de lui faire la bise ?

Sérieusement.

Vous venez juste de vous prendre un lampadaire dans la tronche, et vous êtes tombée à la renverse sur votre postérieur.

Un Midorima paniqué se fit entendre au bout du fil.

« - Que s'est-il passé, _? Tu vas bien ? »

« - Tu peux attendre deux secondes le temps de faire partir un peu la douleur ? Parce que là, j'ai vraiment mal au crâne... »

Vous entendez un rire fou derrière votre petit-ami, sans doute Takao qui a compris ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le vert soupira et commença à comprendre.

« - Je suis sûr que comme tu es doué jusqu'au bout des doigts, tu t'es pris un lampadaire hein ? Je t'ai déjà dit que l'article chanceux est important pour ta survie ? Imbécile. » Vous étiez sûr qu'il souriait de votre bêtise maintenant.

« -Tais-toi, Midori-Tsuntsun ! » Vous ragez intérieurement de la taquinerie du lycéen verdâtre.

Bizarrement maintenant, tous les matins vous vous baladez avec un objet dans les mains. S'il est trop moche, vous le mettez dans votre sac. Mais en tout cas, vous ne voulez plus vous manger un lampadaire !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Aomine Daiki :<strong>_ Dès qu'il a besoin de quelque chose. Comme si vous étiez son esclave.

Vraiment.

« -Oui, Aomine-kun. Que veux-tu ENCORE ? » Une veine palpite sur votre front.

« - _-chaaaaan, apporte moi une couverture, je suis sur le toit et j'ai froid ! » Dit-il lascivement.

« -Je te l'apporte à une condition. » Vous souriez machiavéliquement à vos idées tordues en tout genre.

« - Vas-y, balance la sauce ! » Désinvolte, comme toujours.

Attendez. Une seconde.

Minute papillon pour vous.

« Attends... Il a dit quoi là ?! » Vous rougissez jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - C'est à double sens, Ahomine ! » Vous entendez le rire franc du bleuté à travers votre téléphone.

« - Baaaaaaaka, je le savais que tu étais une cocho... »

« - La ferme ! » Vous l'avez crié trop fort. Tout le monde se retourna vers vous, se demandant pourquoi vous avez une réaction excessive au téléphone. Vous soupirez et reprenez contenance après quelques secondes.

« - A cause de toi, tout le monde m'a remarqué ! » Vous vous pincez l'arête du nez et reprenez plus doucement cette fois.

« - Je te l'amène si tu viens à l'entraînement ce soir. Sinon, pas de bisous, ni de câlins, ni de... »

« -Ok ok, j'ai compris ! J'irai à l'entraînement ce soir ! Mais c'est que pour toi que j'irai, et tu as intérêt à être là !» Il soupira de désespoir et grogna.

« - Parfait ! J'arrive dans 5 minutes ! » Vous souriez gaiement et raccrochez.

Vous faîtes une mini révolution. Par habitude, vous ne mettez pas de conditions. Maintenant, si. En tout cas, ça marche bien sur votre géant bleuté qui vous sert de petit-ami.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Murasakibara Atsushi :<strong>_ Tout comme Kuroko, sauf que c'est dans le sens inverse. Il vous appelle tout le temps pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection. Il en a beaucoup besoin, le gros nounours :

« - Oui ? » Vous répondez gaiement.

« - _-chin, je t'aime ! » Dit-il se sa voix lascive.

« - Moi aussi, Atsushi je t'aime. » Vous souriez à l'innocence du géant violet.

« - Tu m'aimes comment ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Comme un Maiubo ? » Vous rigolez, étonnée de ces questions bizarres.

« - Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup, Atsushi ! » Vous souriez.

« - Mais tu m'aimes pas comme un Maiubo ? » Il avait un air triste dans sa voix. Vous ne saviez pas ce que cela signifiait.

« - C'est-à-dire, comme un Maiubo ? » Vous ne compreniez pas le sens de ce qu'il voulait retranscrire.

« - Les Maiubo... C'est la vie _-chin ! » Vous avez les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, vous ne bougiez pas. Vous pouffez de rire et dites joyeusement.

« - Alors je t'aime comme tous les Maiubo du monde entier ! » Vous n'entendez plus rien de la part de Murasakibara.

Puis, d'un air béat, vous l'entendez dire.

« - Aaah, _-chin, c'est la meilleure déclaration d'amour que l'on m'a faite ! »

Vous esquissez un sourire et congédiez votre petit-ami.

Il vous fera toujours craquer celui-là !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Akashi Seijuuro :<strong>_ Il vous appelle à des heures fixes. Le matin, pour savoir si vous avez bien dormi, le midi, pour savoir si vous mangez bien, la fin d'après-midi en sortant des cours, pour savoir s'il doit vous ramener en voiture (ce que vous refusez à chaque fois pour ne pas vous faire remarquer par les autres), et le soir, après que vous ayez manger. Vous chattez quelques foi par webcam, ce qui est largement plus pratique pour lui, car il peut vous voir. Pour vous, un peu moins.

« - Oui ? »

« -Bonsoir, _. Es-ce possible de... » Vous le coupez en court de route.

« - Seijuuro, pas de cam ce soir. » Il lâcha un soupir interrogatif, demandant une réponse valable.

« - Et pourquoi dont ? N'ai-je pas le droit de voir le visage et de parler à ma bien aimée ? » Toujours un grand romantique et très gentleman dans ses paroles, vous ne pouvez pas refuser ses avances. A chaque fois.

Au risque d'avoir mal pendant une semaine au bas-ventre après que vous l'ayez vu.

« - Je ne suis ni maquillée, ni bien habillée, et encore moins jolie ! » Vous soupirez, sachant qu'il est toujours très insistant de vouloir parler avec vous derrière un écran.

« - Très bien. Alors demain je t'emmène où je veux. » Le ton autoritaire de votre petit-ami laisse à désirer sur ses intentions futures.

« - Et puis après ? » Vous souriez malicieusement. Il vous croyez stupide ou quoi ?

« - Tu verras bien, _. » Vous rougissez par la prononciation de votre prénom par le rouge.

Mon dieu, il vous fait tellement craquer.

« - Très bien, Sei-juu-rou ~ » Vous laissez un petit rire cristallin échapper de vos lèvres.

« - Ne me tente pas. Pas maintenant. Sinon... » Vous soulevez un sourcil.

« - Sinon quoi ? Tu as me faire tellement crier ton nom que tout le monde va savoir à qui j'appartiens c'est ça ? » Vous rigolez aux intentions perverses de l'élève Rakuzan.

Un ange passa.

« - Hum... De toute façon, je viens te chercher demain soir. Soit à l'heure. Bonne nuit, _. »

Il raccrocha.

Mon dieu. Vous avez osé sortir ça ? A votre petit-ami, qui plus est, est Akashi Seijuuro.

Vous lui avez cloué le bec. C'est une petite victoire pour vous.

« Haha, Vous : 1, Seijuuro : 0 ! » Vous levez le poing en l'air, signe de votre miracle.

Mais malheureusement, vous n'avez pas pensée à la soirée du jour suivant.

Ah, vous y penserez la prochaine fois, hein.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Kagami Taïga :<span>**_ Le tigre roux qu'est notre cher As de Seirin vous téléphone dès qu'il a besoin de vous, ou dès qu'il n'arrive pas à faire ses devoirs. Ou si c'est vous qui galérez en anglais. Comme très souvent.

« - Taïga ? C'est moi. Euh... Je n'arrive pas à faire l'anglais, est-ce que tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? » Vous demandez d'une voix suppliante.

« - Encore ? » Le grand roux se moque de vous tellement vous êtes...

On va se le dire, hein.

Nulle.

« - Je te signale que, à chaque fois que tu m'appelles, c'est pour, alors, tu me laisses compter ? Les maths, la littérature, la biolog... » Vous énoncez le plus de matières possible, comptant sur vos doigts, juste pour le taquiner.

« - Oh j'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Laisse-moi chercher mes exercices et je t'aide ok, **_Honey_** ? » Il échappa un petit rire mignon, parce qu'il sait très bien que vous n'avez pas compris le dernier mot qu'il a dit.

« - Hum. T'as dit quoi au juste ? Je n'ai pas compris là ! » Vous vous grattez l'arrière de la nuque, sous l'incompréhension.

« - C'est bon. Alors, c'est quel exercice que tu n'arrives pas ? » Il préféra ignorer votre question. Juste, il vous taquine.

« - Oi, t'as entendu ma question ou...?» Vous tentez de lui faire rappeler votre question. Mais pas assez sauvagement pour énerver le roux.

« - Le numéro deux ? Le numéro quatre ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont difficiles... Hum... Alors les réponses sont... » Il essaye de ne pas exploser de rire, sentant à travers son téléphone que votre tête va exploser.

« -Oi Bakagami ça veut dire quoi ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt hein ?! » Vous êtes prête à balancer votre téléphone à travers la fenêtre de votre chambre.

« - Ça va, ça va, je plaisante ! C'est pas méchant, c'est rien du tout ne t'énerves pas pour si peu ! » Il tente de vous calmer, puis étonnamment, vous sortez.

« - _**I love you, idiot.** _» Ce sont les seules choses que vous savez à peu près dire en anglais. Kagami, lui, de son côté, rougissait comme ses cheveux.

« - _**M-Me too... My love...**_» Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il est tellement content que vous l'ayez dit je t'aime.

Sauf que.

« - Eh, ça veut dire quoi ce que tu as dit ? » Un visage de la mort pour le roux apparu et il pensa fort que un jour dans votre vie vous puissiez vous arranger en anglais. Sérieusement.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Takao Kazunari :<strong>_ Lui vous appelle pour vous dire des blagues, pour vous faire de longs discours sur l'amour qu'il vous porte. Ou tout simplement pour vous cassez les ovaires. Ce qui arrive très (très) souvent.

« - Oui, Qu'il y a-t-il, Kazu-kun ? » Vous soupirez d'épuisement. Le noiraud à l'œil de faucon est inépuisable. Une vraie pile ambulante.

« - _-chan ! J'ai fait une blague à Shin-chan ! » Il rigole déjà alors que vous ne savez pas ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du fil.

« - Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Tu lui as piqué son crayon à papier pour ses tests ? Tu lui a... » Il vous coupa, trop pris dans sa bêtise.

« - J'ai pris son article chanceux ! » Silence de mort.

Oh non...

Non non non non non non non !

« - Kazunari ! Va le reposer ! Tu signes ton arrêt de mort là ! » Vous soupirez encore une fois de désespoir pour le comportement gamin de votre petit-ami.

« - Oh... Ça veut dire que je vais te manquer ?! Oh, _-chan tu es si kawaii ~ ! » Il continua dans sa tirade romantique.

« - Bon, ce n'est pas le moment là ! Dépêche-toi d'aller le reposer à sa place ! » Vous commencez à vous énervez contre le lycéen de Shutoku.

« - Mais c'est son pingouin hyper gros là ! Je peux pas le déposer comme si de rien n'était ! C'est pas discret et il va le voir, et s'il le voit je vais me faire tuer, et si je me fais tuer je... » Takao commence à stresser pour rien.

Vous vous tapez le front de tristesse. Irrécupérable.

« - Calmes-toi. On va trouver une solution. D'abord, utilise ton œil pour voir s'il est là. Ensuite... » Il vous coupa, trouvant apparement une solution bien meilleure.

« - Attends, je te mets en haut-parleur ! » Des mouvements se font entendrent

Vous entendez des touches s'actionner de l'autre téléphone.

Puis un « Cheese Pingouin-saaaan ! » et le clic d'une photo.

Il n'est pas sérieux ?

« - Kazunari... Tu fais quoi au juste ? » Vous vous pincez l'arête du nez encore une fois, et une veine commença à palpiter sur votre front.

« - Photo souvenir ! Attends, ça ne va arriver qu'une fois dans ma vie ça ! » Il rigola, puis se coupa.

« - Par contre... Je vais te laisser _-chan ! Une carotte arrive en courant vers moi et je pense que je dois m'enfuir ! Je t'aime ! Met des fleurs sur ma tombe de temps en temps ma chérie ! » Un bruit ou l'on pouvait distinguer le nom de famille de votre noiraud crié à pleins poumons fût la dernière chose que vous ayez entendu avant le bip sonore régulier.

Mon dieu. Vous soupirez.

Votre petit-ami, Takao Kazunari, heure de décès 13h07, est et sera, avant ou après sa dite mort, irrécupérable.

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie de votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, anonyme ou pas! Et n'hésitez pas aussi à me faire des propositions !<p>

Ja nee !

Error 158.


End file.
